Technical Field
The present technique relates to the field of data processing.
Technical Background
A data processing system may include a number of master devices which may share access to a memory system. Some of the master devices may have a cache for holding data from the memory system. A coherent interconnect may be provided to maintain coherency between the data held in the caches and/or read/write transactions initiated by master devices corresponding to uncached data, based on coherency protocol transactions defined according to a particular coherency protocol.